


Sugar

by UPN20



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPN20/pseuds/UPN20
Summary: A non-competing entry into the Tokyo Demons Fanstory Contest





	

There are those who posit that alternate universes exist. That the reality that is known is not the only one. A reality exists where Nick Marshall just didn't give a fuck, and neither did his close ally in the police force. CORE's headquarters had exploded hours before he was supposed to work security at a non-alcoholic nightclub. Instead he was whisked on a plane to a country that didn't care about what he had just done. Marshall slept fine that night, as did Detective Nakajima. 

A few years later, Sachi sat in the coffee shop flipping through a furniture catalog and considering which armchair he would enjoy the most. He carefully considered the design itself, as well as the color and patterns. This was important. Kadoyuki sat across from him saying little and nursing the standard issue coffee of the day he had requested. Compared to Sachi's triple supremo chestnut vanilla espresso, his dark brew was boring, but all he needed. Things were getting better. It was a long road, but at least he was on a road now. 

Sachi's focus on the furniture catalog bordered on fetishistic and Kado couldn't help but feel slightly ignored. A common problem with Sachi's many hobbies, which varied from interior design to an unnatural affection for water polo. Kado didn't mind tagging along on these adventures but he did wonder about Sachi's mindlessness. With well placed aim he pulled a small sugar packet from it's dispenser and flung it at Sachi's finely managed hair. The packet bounced off the follicles though to Kado's surprise it dropped a few specks of sugar out as clearly the packet was not as well sealed as he had suspected. Sachi looked up in surprise.  
“Oh, sorry,” he said and slammed the catalog shut. “I've done it again.”  
He ran a few fingers through the affected part of his hair to undo the damage.  
“Still sugar packet to the head?” he asked.  
Kado shrugged.  
“You like it when I pour sugar onto you,” he responded quietly.  
Sachi blushed.  
“I just...I get into things,” he said. “Sorry...it's just...”  
Kado held up a hand slowly.  
“I know. I'm sure there's a way to sort it out,” Kado said before Sachi could continue. “Ayase will be here any second and we don't have to...”  
“Ayase is here now,” Ayase revealed sliding into a chair next to them. “Sooooooooo Sachi is ignoring Kado again with his furniture or water polo or his interest in Korean cooking I'd guess.”  
“I enjoy the Korean dishes he makes!” Kado quickly said.  
“Well now you know how it felt two weeks ago,” Ayase snickered.  
Kado and Sachi both stared at the ground with embarrassment.  
“Sorry,” they said in nearly comedic unison.  
“Oh that's precious,” Ayase said.  
“Won't happen again,” Sachi stammered.  
“I'll believe it when I see it,” Ayase responded. “You two are just lucky I have learned patience after dating Kiyoshi last year. This is a breeze compared to that.”  
“Poor guy,” Kado whispered under his breath.  
“Poor guy? He's a world class marksman except where it counts,” Ayase said. “And for your information, I'm not going to forgive him for ditching me for that school yard crush of his the moment she became available.”  
The two guys sighed.  
“You seem tense,” Sachi ventured.  
“See you two actually understand me, despite your lust for couches,” Ayase admitted.  
“His lust for couches,” Kado quickly corrected.  
“I have to do better I guess,” Sachi admitted. “I enjoy your company. Both of you. I um...this is still an adjustment.”  
Kado nodded slowly.  
Ayase smiled warmly.  
“At least these are the problems we have to worry about and not life threatening danger. Did you hear the cops are closing in on Jo and Mitsuko?” she asked.  
“Their pattern of robberies was too obvious,” Kado said. “Eventually it was going to unravel.”  
The other two had little to say to that.  
“Sad story really,” Sachi lamented sliding a finger towards the catalog's thirty-fifth page in contemplation of flinging it open.  
Kado shot him a glare and his finger slipped away.  
“So..................” Ayase began, grasping her slowly cooling green tea. “You two around tonight?”  
“Water Polo until eight and then......” Sachi said. “No...I can cancel.”  
“Short term band aids on the problem won't matter,” Kado retorted. “I am free after eight too. Sachi can sort out his complicated life tomorrow.”  
“Great,” Ayase said snatching fourteen sugar packets from the table and stuffing them into the functional pockets her outfit mercifully had. “I gotta get back to campus. You two...ya know...behave...for now...”  
She bolted up and exited leaving the pair to anxiously look at each other.  
“It's just...” Sachi tried to begin.  
Kado held up a hand.  
“Best to think long term. You will say anything now to feel like you can make progress without knowing if you actually can.”  
“Nothing says I have a problem in the first place. I just like things and people!” Sachi said in realization.  
“Then that maybe how it is,” Kado admitted taking a swig of his coffee. “Maybe I am the one being too judgmental.”  
“Maybe we're both wrong,” Sachi said.  
“Wouldn't be the first time,” Kado responded and took the catalog from across the table and flung it open. “Who would want this lamp? It's hideous.”  
Sachi shrugged.


End file.
